Given the increasing need to share multimedia information, such as files, video, and other data with conference participants during a conference call, there is a need for an efficient and easy-to-use mechanism for associating multimedia clients with telephony devices participating in the conference call. Existing techniques to add media to a conference call use parallel systems, which handle data independently of the voice session. For example, Microsoft's NetMeeting fails to link the voice and multimedia sessions, and additionally provides a very complex and hard-to-use user interface. Web-based applications severely limit the types of multimedia sessions that can be provided, and also fail to link the multimedia and voice aspects of the conference call. Accordingly, there is a need for a way to provide automatic linkage between the multimedia sessions and voice sessions for a conference call. There is a further need to provide such functionality with existing audio bridges, with little or no modification.